


Nightmare

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Death, Depression, Fluff, M/M, Suicide, Wedding, ok don't read if you can't handle a lot of angst, this seriously goes from fluffy rainbows and unicorns to the gates of hell in one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Jean? There is something I've wanted to ask you for a while now"<br/>"What?"<br/>"Will you marry me?"<br/>------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Proposing

The orange light of the sunset shone on Marco's and Jean's faces. It was their second anniversary. They had spent the day walking around town, talking about things that didn't matter. Now they sat on the wooden benches at the beach, just listening to the sound of the waves and enjoying the warm sunset.

"Hey Jean?" Marco said.

"What?" Jean said, turning his head to look at Marco.

"Do you ever think about the future?" Marco asked, playing with the small silver medallion around his neck. It had the shape of a small circle and the size of a coin. 

"What do you mean?" Jean said. "Of course I think about the future. If I didn't I wouldn't know what to do with my life" 

"No I mean our future"

"What do you mean?"

For a second, no one said anything. 

"There is something I've wanted to ask you for a while now" Marco said.

"What is it?"

Marco hesitated before he said it. "Jean Kirschtein, will you marry me?"

Jean just stared at Marco in shock , not knowing what he was going to answer. The sun had almost set but the air was still warm. A cool breeze blew past them. There was a long silence, but then Marco spoke up.

"Please say something" he said. "Even if it's no. At least something"

Jean just stared down in the sand. Then he looked up at Marco and smiled.

"Yes" Jean said. "Yes I'll marry you Marco, because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

Marco stared at Jean in shock, not expecting that answer. His surprised face quickly turned into a smile. 

"I love you too" Marco said with tears in his eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Jean said, wiping away the tears from Marco's cheeks.

"Because I'm happy" Marco said, more tears rolling down his cheeks. "You are crying too, you know"

Jean hadn't noticed that he was crying too. Marco wiped away the tears, the last light of the sun shone bright on them before it disappeared. Marco pulled Jean towards himself and kissed him. For that moment everything was perfect. That was when the rain started to pour down. Marco looked up at the dark cloudy sky.

"Did the rain have to ruin our moment?" Jean asked, not expecting anyone to answer. 

"Come on" Marco said smiling. He grabbed Jean's hand and they started to run.


	2. Chapter 2: Preparations

"This is really happening" Jean said. He was standing at the beach, the same beach Marco proposed to him. They were getting married here. It was Jean's idea. He thought it would be fitting to get married here. 

"Hey slowpoke" Marco said with a large box filled with flowers in his hands. "Will you help me fix these? The wedding is tomorrow and there's still a lot to do"

Jean took the box with flowers and started to walk on the beach towards the place where the ceremony would be held. Even though he was wearing shoes, he could feel the soft sand under his feet. The white chairs where already standing there, facing the sea, but there were still many things to do. They still had to fix the food, hang up the flowers and pick up their tuxes from the dry cleaners. 

"Hey Jean!" Eren yelled even though he was only a few meters behind him. "Where do you want me to put these?" He held up a small box filled with cherry blossoms. They had first met in high school, and Jean never liked him. From the beginning, he didn't want Eren to come, but then Marco invited him and there was nothing Jean could do about it. 

It's just for a day, Jean thought. It's not like he can ruin my wedding day, right?

"Why the hell are you yelling?" Jean yelled back at Eren. 

"Just tell me where to put them" Eren said.

"Those are going to be on the ground" Marco said and walked past Eren with another large box of flowers. "We will fix them tomorrow"

"Oh, okay. But where am I going to put them then?" Eren asked.

"Just put them where you found them idiot" Jean said with an annoyed voice and kept walking. Eren turned around and walked towards the cars filled with the stuff for the wedding. 

"Why are you always so rude to him?" Marco asked. "It can't be because he called you horse-face on the first day of school"

Jean looked down and walked faster, almost tripping on the soft sand. 

"What?" Marco said surprised. "You're still angry about that?"

"Yes I'm still angry about that is there a problem with it?" Jean said angrily and walked even faster than before. 

"I just think that you should get over it already" Marco said while he tried his hardest to keep up with Jean's pace, but was still a bit behind Jean. Suddenly Jean stopped walking, and Marco walked right in to his back. 

"Ouch" Marco said with his face buried in Jean's short hair. "Next time please tell me before you stop"

Jean didn't answer him. Instead he started to bring out the white flowers from the box and tied them to the chairs closest to the aisle. Marco did the same with the red flowers but was interrupted by Connie who came running towards them.

"Hey Marco what are we going to do now?" he yelled, only a few feet away from them.

"Well you can..." Marco started but was interrupted by Jean.

"Just take a break, the others are" Jean answered pointing at Sasha, Eren, Mikasa and Armin who were sitting down on one of the benches.

"Okay!" he said and ran back to the others. 

Jean kept tying the flowers to the chairs. Marco started to do it too, but was interrupted once again, this time by Jean. 

"Didn't Ymir and Krista say that they would come and help us?" He said and looked up at the others who were now eating pizza. 

"Yeah, but Ymir called this morning saying that they were busy" Marco said. "Although, she did say that they might come here later"

"So they just didn't want to help us with fixing everything after all" Jean sighed.

Marco tied the last flowers to a chair and stood up. He looked at the ocean. The smell of salt water blew past him. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the waves. 

"Isn't it nice here by the ocean?" Marco said. 

"You sound like Armin" Jean said and stood up next to him looking at the ocean. "We will be back here tomorrow. Stop talking like it's your last day alive"

Marco didn't answer that. He just kept looking at the ocean, listening to the sound of the waves. He turned his head to Jean. The wind blew past them, bringing a smell of salt water along with it. Jean turned his head to the benches where the others sat. 

"Let's go somewhere else" he said with a smile on his lips. He grabbed Marco's hand and started to walk towards the caves just a few hundred feet away. 

"Wait where are we going?" Marco said stumbling on the sand, trying his hardest to keep up with Jean's fast pace. 

It only took them a few minutes to get to the caves. It was cold and dark there, the cave floor wet. Marco slipped but Jean was there to catch him.

"Well this isn't creepy" Marco said with a sarcastic tone. He looked around in the cave still holding on to Jean's hand. "This isn't creepy at all. What are we even doing he-"

Suddenly Jean turned around and his soft lips met Marco's. His arms wrapped around Marco's body keeping him close. For that moment everything stood still. The birds stopped singing. The wind stopped blowing. For that moment it was just Marco and Jean. Everything was quiet. 

But then a loud voice broke the silence. 

"JEAN YOU HORSE-FACE WHERE ARE YOU?" It was Eren's voice.

"Jean! Marco! Where are you?" Connie's voice. 

Their voices echoed in the caves. It wasn't just the two of them who was looking for Marco and Jean. 

"FOUND YOU!" Ymir yelled pointing a finger towards them. Krista was standing behind her holding Ymir's other hand. Eren and Connie came running followed by Sasha, Mikasa and Armin. In the distance Jean could see Annie, Reiner and Bertolt. 

"IT'S TIME FOR YOUR BACHELOR PARTY!" Eren yelled. He grabbed Jean's arm and dragged him out of the cave. Connie, Mikasa, Armin and Sasha followed him, leaving Marco with Ymir and Krista.

"YOU'RE COMMING WITH US!" She yelled with a grin on her lips. 

I guess it's time for my bachelor party, he thought. I hope they don't take it to far now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading! If you like it, great! If you don't, I don't care! I won't be posting any chapters for a month now because I'm going on a vacation, so see ya again in a month!   
> I know it says major character death and it really doesn't seem like someone is going to die. Just wait and see.


	3. The Bachelor Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs a bachelor party before getting married. Jean and Marco are no exception. But remember that a lot can go wrong when you're drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from my vacation and with a new chapter! This chapter is a bit longer than the other chapters (I think) and is probably the longest of them all (more chapters are coming).

"We're here!" Sasha said and jumped out of the car.

"Hey move everyone else needs to get out of the car too" Connie said behind her.

In front of them was a half open door and a broken sign that said Pink Piggy.

"'The Pink Piggy'"? Jean said and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I found it and thought about you" Eren said grinning.

"Shut up" Jean said trying his hardest not to punch him in the face.

They opened the door and walked down the stairs. The sound of music and echoed in the dark.

"What is this place?" Jean said looking around in the dark hallway. No one answered him. They were as clueless as he was.

The music became louder when they opened the door. It was bigger and darker than Jean expected. The only thing lighting up the place was pink and blue lamps by the bar and around the tables. They paid for the entrance and went straight to the bar. The night club was almost empty because it was so early.

"I am going to regret this, right?" Jean said and stared down on the tequila shot in his hand.

"Bottoms up!" Sasha yelled and they all drank their shot.

A few hours passed by and one drink became two. Then three. Then five. After that Jean lost count of how much alchohol he had drinken. He had been drinking too much. Everyone else seemed to be completely sober, except for Eren of course.

"Hey give it to me" Eren said and tried to take glass with vodka from Mikasa's hand.

"No you've been drinking too much" she said and placed the glass on the table.

"No I'm not drunk I just need another drink" he said and tried to grab the glass again but Mikasa pulled it away. He tried to reach for it over and over again but failed. When he almost got it Mikasa took the glass and drank all the vodka.

Jean turned away to see what the others did. Sahsa and Connie were dancing on a table with a passed out Armin half lying on the sofa. Jean would normally react to that, but now he was so drunk so he couldn't focus.

Suddenly someone touched his hand. He turned around to se Mikasa standing there with another drink.

"H-hey Jean" she said. "You should have another drink." She held up her glass and tried to make him drink whatever was in it. She smiled, something she rarely does. Her smile was one of the reasons he asked her out on a date in high school. She turned him down of course but he was over that now.

"No I've had enough to drink. I think" he said. He might have been drunk, but he could still realize when to stop.

"Come on." She tries again to get him to drink it, but Jean simply put his hand on th glass and pushed it away. "Did I ever tell you you're super cute. The only reson I didn't date you in high school was because you were so mean to Eren"

Just as Jean was about to say something, a sound of a glass breaking made him turn around. Someone had bumped into Eren making him drop his drink.

"Hey I paid for that!" he yelled at the guy standing only a few feet away from him. People around him turned around aswell to see what was going on. "Buy me a new one!"

"No way" the guy who bumped into him responded. He the turned around and started to walk away but Eren grabbed him by his shoulder making him turn around and then he Eren hit him right in the face. Jean had been so distracted he didn't see where Mikasa went, but it didn't take him long to find her.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH EREN" she yelled and the guy got another hit ine the face. It was clear that the guy was angry, and his friends were angry aswell. Before he could do anything Jean stepped in and tried to stop the, from fighting.

"Okay let's try to-" he started but the guy punched him on the side if his head. Jean placed a hand on the spot he'd hit. It hurt, and now Jean was angry too. He turned around to face the guy who punched him. Then he punched the guy right on the face, hitting him on his nose. Blood started to drip from his nose. The guy was really angry now.

The music had stopped. He didn't realize it until now, but everyone in the club was staring at Jean, Eren, Mikasa, they guy and his friends.

All of a sudden he heard Sasha yell from behind him.

"BAR FIGHT!" she punched one of the guy's friends in the face. After her came Connie and punched the same guy in the face. Jean turned his head around a bit to see Armin was still lying on the same spot as before. How much Jean wished he could be Armin right now. Just sleeping and not be in this mess.

He turned his head back to the fight. He saw someone's fist getting close to his face, then everything went black.

__________________________

"So what are whe doing at a bikers bar?" Marco asked and stared at the broken sign. Several bikes where parked on the parking lot and a few tattooed men with long beard were standing by their bikes drinking beer.

"Joe's bar is one of the best bars in town okay so don't complain" Reiner said and crossed his arms.

"But this isn't even in town, it took us fifteen minutes with train to get here" Marco said.

"THIS IS THE BEST BAR IN TOWN OKAY SO DON'T COMPLAIN" he yelled, making the bikers turn their heads around to see what was going on.

"Whatever" Marco said and laughed.

I wonder what the others are doing, he thought. A small bell rang when he opened the door. The girl in the bar welcomed them. Several bikers looked to se who'd entered. They took a seat and Marco started to look at the menu but before he could look at the drinks Krista took it.

"You are drinking a vodka, at least one beer and minimum two shots of tequila" she said pretending to look at the menu.

"No that's way too much" he said. "Tomorrow is my wedding day I don't want to show up hungover"

"You need to drink at least something!" she said so loud it made several people look at them. She realized that and lowered her voice. "I mean come on, it's your bachelor party, you should loosen up, have som fun!"

"Fine then I'll have a beer" he said and leaned back in his chair.

"Pfft you're only drinking a beer?" Ymir asked beside him.

"Yeah I'll only have a beer is there a problem with that?" Marco responded.

A waitress showed up and they ordered their drinks. Only a beer for Marco. Ymir and Krista were going to share a bottle of vodka. Annie decided to drink bourbon while Reiner and Bertolt drank shot after shot of tequila. It didn't take them long to get drunk, except for Marco who didn't drink anything else.

Marco thought about what the others where doing, where Jean was and if he was okay. He knew that Sasha, Connie and Eren could party hard but at least Armin and Mikasa were there to keep them in check. At least he hoped so.

A sound of someone's fist banging on to a table got him back to reality. A drunk started to flirt with Krista. She was being her usual self even though she was a bit drunk. Ymir being Ymir started yelling at him.

"NOT MY GIRLFRIEND YOU PERV!" she yelled and tried to punch him but missed since she was very drunk.

"Hey if there's a fight then I'm joining" Reiner said and stood up with a grin.

And that's how the fight started. Bertolt joined in to while Krista stood on the side telling them to stop. Annie was half asleep and Marco just sat there, avoiding the fight. Without anyone noticing, or so he thought, he quietly walked to the door and left the bar.

________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it! Next chapter will hopefully be posted in about one to two weeks (I'm currently working on it). And again I'm saying this: If you don't like it, don't read it.


	4. The day of the wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding day has come! Jean is getting ready and is almost late, but one person is still missing.

"Jean wake up!" Jean's mother yelled from downstairs. He was awake, but he couldn't open his eyes. He tried to remember what happened yesterday but it was all a blur. The only thing he remember was the name of the nightclub. The Pink Piggy.

He heard someone walk up the stairs. The footsteps became louder as they got closer to Jean's room. His mother opened the door and walked to Jean who was still laying in his bed.

"Wake up already it's your wedding day you can't be late for that!" she said. When he heard the words wedding day he became wide awake.

"Wha-" he started to say. "Where is my tux? What about the food? There was still so many things left to do yesterday, what happened to them?"

Jean started to look around in his room confused. His mother's warm hand on his shoulder made him calm down.

"Don't worry about that" she said looking straight into his eyes. "After you left we adults took over. I picked up your tux, it's hanging in the living room.Everything is done." She smiled her normal sweet smile and then turned around to leave the room. "Now get ready. I have to leave now and fix the very last. My taxi is waiting. Don't be late now"

Jean hadn't noticed it until now, but his mother was already fixed and ready to go. Her hair was up in a beautiful bun and she wore the pink sleeveless dress she picked out months ago. The sound of her high heels left the room and the house was quiet. Jean looked at the small alarm clock on the small table beside his bed. He had about an hour before the wedding was about to start.

'There's nothing better than a shower in the morning' Jean thought and walked to the bathroom. When he looked at his own reflection in the mirror he was shocked. His nose was a bit swollen and he had several bruises, not only in his face. 

"How the hell did I-" he started to say, trying to remember what happened but it was all still a blur. 

He took a shower and got dressed. His tux was all white and he wore a blue tie and black shoes. He was glad that he wasn't wearing the red tie, otherwise he would've looked like Santa Claus. He'd tried to cover up the bruises. Those on his body was easy, the tux covered them, but the ones on his face was harder. He tried to use his mother's make-up to cover them, but it was no use. He sighed. It was hopeless. He would go to his wedding with bruises all over his face. He washed away the useless make-up on his face and went back in to his room. 

Jean glanced at the clock on the small table. Ten minutes. He had ten minutes to get to the beach. 

"Shit!" he said and ran out from the room. "Shit shit shit shit shit" 

He stumbled down the stairs and ran to the kitchen. He still hadn't eaten any breakfast. But there was no time for that. He grabbed his keys and ran out from the house.

It usually took him about fifteen minutes to walk to the beach. 'If I run then maybe I will make it in time' he thought. There was no time to hesitate. He started to run down the empty street leading straight towards the beach.

\------------  
He made it just in time.

Everyone was already there, standing on the beach and waiting for Jean and Marco to arrive. His mother turned around and walked up to him. Just as she was about to start yelling Jean interrupted her. 

"I'm here now, that's all that matters so there's no need to start yelling" he said and walked to the 'altar' they had set up. He looked around on the beach, but Marco was no where to be found. 'That's odd', Jean thought, 'he's always on time'. "Where's Marco?" he asked.

"We don't know" Connie said. "We thought you might know"

"No, I don't" he said, scanning the beach hoping that he would find Marco. But he was still not there. "I barely made it here in time. I didn't even get to eat breakfast". A loud growl escaped Jean's stomach. He was hungry. He hadn't eaten anything since yesterday's lunch. 

Even in his suit Connie looked just as bruised as Jean. And so did Eren. In fact, everyone who was on Jean's bachelor party had bruises except for Mikasa, who could fight really good, and Armin, who was sleeping through it all. 

"Well we just have to wait for Marco to show up" Connie said with a grin, but Jean knew he was worried too. 

"Yeah" Jean mumbled. 

\-----------------

Marco never showed up to the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay you can probably guess who dies, but if you haven't then you'll find out in the next chapter!  
> I know that this was a very short chapter, and the next chapter will also be about this short (I think) but I didn't want to make one chapter out of those two because... of reasons.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there I'm back with a new chapter! and I'm going to hell for this...

Marco never showed up to the wedding.

He didn't call or text. No one knew anything about where Marco was or what happened to him.

The days passed by as Jean desperately tried to find Marco. First he aimlessly walked around in town just looking for Marco, but with no luck. His friends helped him too, but Marco was still nowhere to be found. After a few days Marco was officially declared a missing person. The police said that they would call him if they found Marco but Jean's phone was as silent as a corpse.

After a week had passed, everyone gathered at Jean's house. Sasha and Connie had brought food because "food will always make you feel better". Mikasa, Eren and Armin had brought him favorite ice cream. Jean thought it was sweet of them to try, but he would rather be alone.

"Thanks you guys, I really appreciate it" he said, "but I would rather be alone."

They all looked at him like he just killed ten people. Then Connie said "What the hell are you talking about? We didn't come all this way with food and ice cream for nothing." He barged right in to Jean's house with Sasha and the food right behind him.

"Don't forget that Marco is our friend too" Armin said with a smile. His smile could really get anyone to feel better.

"Yeah I guess you're right" Jean mumbled.

After they had eaten Sasha's and Connie's delicious oven baked chicken and potatoes they gathered in the living room.

At first there was a long painful silence but then Eren opened his mouth.

"So..." he started and looked down on his hands like he was afraid to say something. "Has there been any news?" His green eyes stared right in to Jean's light brown with a serious look.

Jean had hoped that none of them would bring it up. They all stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"No." Jean answered and looked down on the floor. He didn't want to meet their eyes because he knew that they would look at him with pity, and he didn't want their pity. "The police said that they would call if they found something, but they haven't yet so..." he trailed off. He didn't want to think about it.

There was a silence but it was quickly broken by Sasha.

"What do you think happened to him?"

No, Jean thought. Stop it. I don't want to think about it. Because if I do...

"Don't know" Connie said and looked up in the ceiling, as if he would find the answeres there.

"What if someone kidnapped him?" Armin said supporting his head with his hands.

"What if he has been beaten?" Eren said.

"Or worse what if he's-" Sasha started but was interrupted by Jean.

"STOP IT!" He slammed his fist to the table. The others hadn't noticed that while they were talking, he was getting angrier and angrier for every second that passed. "I dont want to hear it! Look guys, I really appreciate you being here and trying to cheer me up, but you are not helping! All I want is for you to-"

Jean stopped when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He quickly fished out his phone and answered.

"Hello?"

Everyone was silent as Jean desperatly wanted to know what happened to Marco.

"Is this Jean Kirstein?" a woman on the other side of the line asked.

"Yes it is." Jean said, still tense. Everyone waited. They all wanted to know. They needed to know.

"We found Marco."

\-------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha yes I'm evil. Yes I'm going to hell. Next chapter will hopefully be posted next week depending on if I want to be a more horrible person than I already am. thanks for reading and hope to see ya again!


	6. Chapter 6

When he first saw Marco's pale body he didn't really know how to react. He didn't want to believe it. It took him several hours before he finally could speak.

"No." Jean whispered. "It's not possible. It can't be."

He didn't cry. He didn't get angry. He didn't want to accept the fact that Marco was dead.

They decided to bury his body just a few days later. The funeral had been on a sunny warm day. The birds were singing and the insects decided to come back from hell.

Jean didn't want to bury his body. That meant that Marco was really dead, and he didn't want him to be dead. He wanted Marco to be there by his side, always and forever. Jean needed Marco in his life, and now he was gone. Gone forever.

———————

1 week later

Jean was driving through the empty quiet town. Not a single human being could be spotted. It was as if everyone suddenly died. Marco's body was found just a week ago. Jean felt like when Marco died, a part of him died too.

He stopped his car by the red light. He didn't know why he did it. There were no cars or people there. So he decided to drive. No one stopped him of course. He drove around town aimlessly, hoping that he would find something to make him stop thinking. When he didn't find anything he decided to go back home.

His mom was working night-shift, so no one was home. He drove the car in to the garage but didn't step out of the car. He just sat there staring at the wall, lost in his own mind. Then he finally broke down. His tears rolled down his cheeks. The taste of salt reached his lips.

"I'm sorry Marco!" he yelled. No one could hear him. He didn't want anybody to hear him. He only wanted Marco to be able to listen. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you! What did I ever do?" He covered his face with his hands and whispered "What did I ever do to make you commit suicide?"

For the first time he gave it a second thought. According to the police, he committed suicide. Jumped in front of a train. There was no sign of struggle anywhere. But Marco would never commit suicide. Jean knew that. He'd known Marco for a long time, and he knew that Marco would never do it. So why? Why had he done it? Unless... Someone pushed him.

Jean slowly stepped out of the car and picked up the baseball bat from the floor. Then he smashed it right in to the car window. He smashed window after window and when there were no more windows to smash he winged the baseball bat to the car doors. It didn't bend though and the baseball bat broke in two. Jean dropped down on the ground and cried. He didn't stop the tears from falling. He cried for what seemed like hours. Then, just like that, he stopped. He rose to his feet but didn't move from there. He was still devastated over Marco's death. But he had decided that he wasn't going to just sit around and do nothing.

"Marco..." he mumbled. "I'm going to find who killed you. And I'm going to make that person suffer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a new chapter! And now there's about a week until the next chapter is out, I'm still working on it. It's gonna be a lot longer than this chapter, possibly one of the longest. So have fun, see ya! (hopefully)
> 
> You think you know what's going to happened? You are probably wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

”Okay so why are we following Jean?” Sasha asked with her mouth full of fries. 

She, Connie, Eren, Armin and Mikasa were hiding in a small alley, spying on Jean. 

”Because we are concerned about his mental health.” Connie responded. 

”I just don’t get why we follow him around instead of simply asking him.” Eren said with his arms crossed.

”Well if we would just walk up to him and ask what was wrong he would probably lie.” Connie said and turned around to them. ”Okay so me and Armin have a plan.” 

”Like spying isn’t enough.” Eren said and leaned towards the brick wall behind him. 

”Hey you all agreed to come along so don’t complain.” Connie said a little too loud. He noticed that and spoke in a lower voice. ”Sorry. So where were we?”

”We have a plan.” Armin mumbled. 

”Right, we have a plan.” Connie said. ”If we split out we can cover more area and easier see where he’s going. If or when someone spots him, text us in the group chat. If you see him, follow him. Then the rest of us will walk in the same direction, but not on the same streets.”

”Wow, you really have a good plan.” Eren said surprised. 

”Armin did most of it.” Connie laughed. ”Okay so since everything is ready, all we need to do is wait for Jean.”

Mikasa walked out on the main street and looked around the corner. ”He’s here.” She said. She saw as Jean’s wrecked car roll into the car mechanic. One of the car doors had a thin scratch on it and all the windows were shattered. 

”What do you think happened?” Armin asked. 

”Don’t know.” Sasha said after finally finishing her fries. ”Hopefully it’s nothing bad again.”

There was a long silence between them, but then Jean walked out and started to walk in their direction. 

”Oh no he’s coming this way hide!” Sasha yelled and started to run further into the alley. There were nowhere to hide. Everyone started to panic except for Mikasa who somehow always managed to remain calm. 

”Oh no what do we do what do we do what do we do?” Connie said and started to walk around in circles. He stopped when he saw Mikasa walk past him. ”Yes you’re right! Good idea, we should act normal.”

They managed to look like normal people doing normal thins just in time. But when Jean passed by he didn’t even notice that the alley was there. 

”He didn’t even notice us…” Eren said and walked to the main street. ”Should we follow him?” 

”Yes we should follow him!” Connie yelled. ”Okay we should follow the plan. I will go right after Jean, and the rest of you will walk on nearby streets. Let’s do this.”

Connie walked out on the main street and the rest of them ran further into the alley, away from Connie and Jean. 

—————————-

Following Jean was harder than Connie thought it would be. He always turned around to see if someone was following him. 

'But why would someone want to follow him?’ Connie thought. He of course didn’t think of the fact that he himself was following Jean. 

Jean turned right and walked down the street even faster than he did before. Connie almost started to run so that he wouldn’t lose track of him. 

’Wait for me Jean I have shorter legs than you.’ Connie thought. When he finally reached the corner of the street he turned right and saw Jean walk into a large brick building. He continued to walk until he reached the door. 

”Police department?” Connie said out loud. ”What is he doing here?” A passerby stared at him as if he was crazy, talking to himself and asking questions to no one. He sent a text in the group chat and walked down the street towards Starbucks. 

——————————-

The police didn’t believe Jean. They didn’t think it was necessary to start a new investigation based on some random person’s thoughts. It wasn’t worth the money. Jean had offered to pay them personally, even though he didn’t have the money, but they said no. 

After he went to the police he decided to go to Starbucks. His car would be done in a few hours so he still had a lot of time. But when he got there, he saw his friends. He didn’t want to talk to them. He didn’t even want to look at them. They looked like they already were over the fact that Marco was dead. 

But Jean wasn’t over it. He could never be over it. He decided to go home and wait there instead. 

——————————-

”Jean was at the police department.” Connie explained to them. ”I have no idea what he was doing there but he seemed upset about it.”

”Maybe it was for his car?” Armin asked. ”I mean it looked pretty bad when we saw it. What do you think happened to it anyway?”

”Maybe someone robbed him?” Eren suggested.

”It’s possible,” Armin said. ”but what kind of thief would break all the windows? It would only be necessary to break two or three to get everything in there.”

”So what do you think happened?” Eren asked. 

”I think he did it himself.” Armin said. Eren hoped that he was joking about that, but Armin’s face was dead serious. 

After much thought of what Armin just said, Eren had decided. 

”We shouldn’t sit here and talk about Jean,” he said. ”I think maybe we should go and talk to him.” 

”It’s a bit odd coming from you Eren,” Connie said. ”but it’s worth a shot! Let’s go.”

”Now?” Sasha said, who finally had gotten her mocha latte after ten minutes of waiting. 

”Yeah, now.” Connie said and pointed at the warm cup in her hand. ”You can drink that on the way we need to hurry.” 

”But we don’t even know where he is.” Mikasa said and leaned back in her chair.

”I just texted him.” Connie said and turned around to leave. ”He’s on his way home.”

————————-

Jean didn’t want to see them. He didn’t want to see anyone. But he told them the truth anyway. If he lied they would start asking question, and he didn’t want that. 

When he got home he saw a box with his name on and a note on the table. 

”Jean,

Marco’s parents came by today and left this here. It’s a box filled with this for you, from Marco. Apparently he wanted you to have these, but never got the chance to give them to you. I’ll see you when I get home.

-Mom”

He put the note down and started to look through the box. It was filled with pictures of him and Marco and different journals, but what caught Jean’s eye was the small envelope with his name written on it. He picked it up and started reading it. When he finished he felt a tear on his cheeks. 

There was a soft knocking on the door. Jean turned and wiped the tear from his cheek. He opened the door and saw his friend stand there surprised, as if they didn’t expect him to open the door. 

”Hey.”He didn’t move away from the doorway to invite them in. 

”Hey Jean how are you doing?” Connie asked with a grin. 

Jean just looked at him like he was stupid. Connie understood that quickly and went back to neutral. 

”Right sorry.” 

”What are you doing here?” His serious face made them all feel a bit anxious. 

”Well we wanted to see how you were.” Connie laughed nervously. 

”You got your answer, so leave.” He slammed the door shut and went back to looking through the box. He got a text from the car mechanic, but he didn’t go there yet. His friends were still on the porch, as if they expected him to come outside. So he waited until they finally left. When they did it was already dark outside, but the car mechanic was still open, so he decided to go and pick up his car.

After a long walk through the quiet town he finally reached the car mechanic. But he didn’t drive home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha I'm such an evil person. I'm you STILL don't think I am, just you wait. I feel like those authors that enjoy the pain of the readers. #sorrynotsorry


	8. Memories of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i feel like I should add the tag angst to this fic

About 2 weeks earlier

Marco left the bar without anyone noticing. Or so he thought. He the town was filled with life, but for some reason he didn’t like it. There was this feeling in the air. It felt like death was lurking around the corner, waiting to take his life. Marco couldn’t help it, he was a bit frightened. When he reached the train station it was empty. Even the insects had decided to go back to hell. 

So he sat down and waited for the train to arrive. It would only be a few minutes. He didn’t have anything with him except for his phone. When he saw that Jean hadn’t texted him for a while, he got worried. What if something happened? 

In the distance he could see the light from the train. So he stood up and started to walk towards the edge of the platform, but stopped when he realized he was not alone. 

The footsteps of the other person on the train station were loud and sloppy, but the person herself was as quiet as death. 

Marco turned around to see who it was. First he only saw the shadow of the person, but then he saw the cold blue eyes stare right at him. It was Annie. She had followed him all the way here. 

”Um…Hi?” Marco said, not sure if he should talk to her or not. 

Annie started to get closer to him, but she didn’t say a word. It was obvious that she was drunk.

”Is something wrong?” Marco said. He tried to smile, but he was terrified. Annie did not look happy, and he didn’t want to make her even angrier than she already was. But he asked the wrong question. 

”Yes,” she said in a low voice. ”Something is very wrong.” 

Marco didn’t know what to say. His instincts told him to get out of there, to run as fast as he could, but he didn’t move an inch. 

”What is it?” It was the only words Marco managed to get out. But he shouldn’t say anything, for he only made it worse. 

”Everything.” 

Annie slowly took steps forward, and for every step she took Marco took one backwards. Before he realized it he was by the very edge of the platform. That was when she stopped. 

”It’s all your fault.” Her cold eyes met his. ”You shouldn’t be alive. You ruined everything. So I need my revenge.” 

”What?” Marco said, confused. He had no idea what she was talking about. But then it hit him. She had a brother, and he died a few years back. It was a car accident. 

When Marco was younger, he had once accidentally ran out on the open street. Her brother was driving at full speed, so he didn’t manage hit the brakes in time. Struggling to not hit the ten year old Marco standing in the middle of the road, he spun the steering wheel around and hit a large tree nearby. The airbag didn’t work. Her brother died, and she blamed Marco for it. 

Annie grabbed the collar of Marco’s shirt. She looked like she was going to punch him any second. But she didn’t. Then he realized what was going to happen next. 

”I’m sorry!” he cried. ”I didn’t mean to do any of it! It was all an accident!” 

But Annie didn’t believe it. She didn’t care that Marco apologized. An apology won’t bring her brother back. 

”I’m sorry!” he cried again. He didn’t want to die. He still had his whole life ahead of him. The train was getting closer. 

Marco then understood that Annie was not going to let go. She was going to push him as soon as the train was close enough, and she did. It happened sooner than he thought. He at least got to speak his last words. 

”Jean…”

———————————

Present time

Jean drove aimlessly around town. He saw people walking around, having fun.

’ Fun…’ he thought. ’I haven’t had that in a while.’

Then he reached a bridge. It was about 100ft to the water. Even if it was summer, the water was still cold. Jean parked his car right in the middle of the bridge. No one would mind, since no one else were there. He pulled out the letter from his pocket and read it again. 

 

Dear Jean, 

It feels weird writing to someone when you’re dead, but hopefully you will never need to read this. Or if you are reading this then I hope you are really old. 

Do you remember this assignment we had in high school? When we were supposed to pretend that we just died and that this was our very last words? Well this is the one.

I decided to write to you because, I love you. It feels weird writing it down, because I haven’t told anyone. I haven’t even told you. Until now of course. I love you Jean, and I have loved you ever since we became friends. If you ever feel down because of me not being around, then always remember that I am here, watching over you. And don’t ever feel like my death is bringing you down. 

Love,   
Marco

 

Jean’s tears made some of the text blur. Even if he’d read it once earlier this day, it still made him sad. His death was bringing Jean down. He couldn’t let go. Even if Marco was there, watching over him, it still wasn’t enough. He wanted Marco to be there by his side. To grow old together and to be buried together. 

That’s when a thought hit him. He could still be buried with him. He could be reunited with Marco. There was only one way. 

Jean stepped out of the car and walked to the edge of the bridge. He looked down. It would be painful, but it would be more painful to stay in this world without Marco. He climbed up to the stone wall and stood there for a while just staring down at the dark water. 

”Your death is not bringing me down, Marco.” Arms out and letter in hand, he spread his wings and flew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was the last chapter! Special thanks to my friend who helped me a lot with this fanfic!!
> 
> If you want to know the story of how Jean and Marco met, please write in the comments!
> 
> oh, and never, ever, do what Jean did. It's not a good idea.


End file.
